Jendall
Jendall ''(''J/o) and (K/'endall) '''is the romantic pairing of' Kendall Knight and '''Jo Taylor. It can also be referred to as Ko (K'/endall) and (J/'o). This pairing is the most popular ship in the BTR fandom along with Lomille and Kucy who are the main rivals. Kendall and Jo's relationship is introduced in Big Time Love Song when Jo moves to the Palm Woods. All four members of the band have a crush on her and it leads to a temporary argument between them. The other band members ended up giving up on her however Kendall continues to pursue her. He succeeds in Big Time Dance when their relationship is confirmed. As the series continues Kendall and Jo become much closer to the point where they are in love with each other. Their relationship ended in Big Time Break Up when Jo moves to New Zealand to shoot a new movie. They know inside that they love each other but they don't admit it in the episode but Jo almost says she does. Jo makes a return in Season then the real rivalry between Jendall and Kucy starts. In the episode Big Time Rides Kendall and Jo were fighting a lot and it was revealed that anything these two do together they end up fighting in this episode both break-up become just friends. They later start dating again. Season 1 Big Time Love Song *As all the boys fight over Jo and attempt to win her heart Kendall introduces himself to Jo only for Freight Train to cut in ("We should do this again some other time") *Kendall sang Any Kind Of Guy to her and she thinks that it’s sweet of him. In addition Kendall sends her a kiss. Big Time Break *Kendall is on a mission to spend time with Jo. *Jo talking on the phone with her mother says that she has no time for boys but she did meet one who is very cute (Kendall). *Kendall holds up a heart-shaped pizza and she holds up a sign saying "BOYFRIEND." *After Katie tells Kendall that Jo was lying about having a boyfriend Kendall tries to expose her by quizzing her on her boyfriend. She struggles to make up answers and foolishly tells him that her boyfriend (Travis) is coming to visit her. Kendall replies that he can't wait to meet him. *When Jo brings her fake boyfriend to meet Kendall Kendall finally gets her to admit that she was lying. Kendall and Jo get angry at each other and walk away but when Kendall later asks her out she says yes. *Kendall & Jo go to a Judo class. Kendall says he could do this all day while face to face with Jo but then Jo immediately says "BOYFRIEND" & flips him onto his back. *Kendall brings Jo a smoothie. She starts drinking it, and he pops out another straw and shares it with her but then she says the word "BOYFRIEND" and he throws the straw away. Big Time Party *Kendall asks Jo to be his "Guest friend person thing" for his party and she says yes. *Kendall and Jo agree they like spending quality time together. *Jo and Kendall work together to keep Bitters from finding their "Social Gathering". *Kendall says Jo is the ONLY one that's on the VIP list. *Both Kendall and Jo seem to enjoy being alone together in the VIP room. *Kendall found some things in common with Jo like driving Bitters crazy dancing, and smoothies. *Kendall kept avoiding calling their time together at the party a date and calling her his "guest friend person thing" however, Jo called it a date. Big Time Terror *Kendall was about to play checkers with Jo however Gustavo bumps her out of the chair. *Gustavo jumped into the pool and everybody ended up on the outside of the pool. Kendall and Jo end up squished together on a chair. *In the end they can be seen sitting next to each other once again attempting to play Checkers before the "ghost table" freaks them out and they both run away just like everyone except Stephanie. Big Time Dance *Jo waits all day for Kendall to ask her to the school dance. *Throughout this episode Jo shows that her feelings for Kendall have increased. Therefore there was a slight role reversal because before this episode Kendall is always the one trying to spend more time with her. *When Jo tells Kendall that she's been waiting for him to ask her to the dance Kendall explains that he thought that they were already together (i.e. a couple). Jo is happy to hear this and their relationship is than officially confirmed. *Kendall asks Jo to the dance (before remembering that he has to sing). *Kendall asks Jo to get some snacks and sodas for the dance. She later shows up at his door with everything that he said he wanted. *If you look before the ending Kendall is dancing with Jo holding his punch cup. Big Time Sparks *Kendall wants to spend time with Jo by the pool before she thinks that he is cheating on her with Jordin. *Jo gets jealous when she thinks that Kendall is cheating on her with Jordin Sparks. *Kendall tries to set up dates with Jo but keeps on getting caught with Jordin by accident. *In the end when Jo sees Kendall hugging Jordin Sparks she gets mad and walks off. Jordin hands Kendall flowers and he runs after Jo saying "Jo! It’s not what it looks like." Big Time Video *When Kendall sees Jo walking with a squeaky-wheeled suitcase, he panics and says that she can be in Big Time Rush's first music video. However the only thing she really wants is to get her squeaky-wheeled suitcase fixed. She responds with a kiss on the cheek. *Jo asks Kendall what the video is about. Big Time Concert *When Big Time Rush has to leave Hollywood Kendall claims that he's not good at goodbyes Jo grabs him by the shirt says, "Well then. Here's something to remember me by" and kisses him on the lips for the first time. He looks at her sadly and says "I never thought that our first kiss would be our last." *When Logan Kendall and Carlos return to Rocque` Records Gustavo is trying to figure out where James is. Kendall replies by saying "We'll rush right to the Palm Woods so I can see Jo!" *Jo is seen upset about the guys leaving along with Camille by the pool. *When Logan Kendall and Carlos return to the Palm Woods they confront Jo Camille and Lightning. Kendall says "What’s everybody so down about?” Jo replies “Kendall!" and then runs up to him and hugs him. *Jo and Kendall help put up posters to get the word out about the Big Time Rush concert. At one point Jo gets on Kendall's shoulders. *After seeing girls chase the boys out of the concert stadium in love Jo remarks to Camille (who is interested in Logan) "We've got some serious competition" before running after them too. *While putting up posters Jo jokingly pushes Kendall away. Season 2 Welcome Back Big Time *Kendall gets nervous when Jo starts flirting with a new guy. Kendall later finds out that the new person is Jett Stetson who is Jo's costar who plays her character's love interest. *Kendall is very nervous because many people consider Jett to be much better looking than him and because Kendall has been gone for 6 weeks for the Big Time Rush Tour. *They almost break up when Kendall accuses Jo of telling her costar that she liked him when really she just told him he was a good actor. *Jo holds up an "I heart Kendall" sign when the Boys are singing "(Till I) Forget About You" at Rocktober Fest. *After Jo's done filming Kendall is seen sitting on a couch in the lounge holding flowers for Jo. *When Kendall phones Jo apologizing she’s seen in the next scene listening. *When Kendall spots them rehearsing for their scenes in the lounge he butts in telling her co-star to back-off and says quote "What is this? How could you? Who's the dude? Girl supposed to kiss me boy!" *Kendall gets jealous when he found out that Jett dated every one of his co-stars. He became even more jealous when he reads the script (from Katie) only to find out they kiss for five pages. *To stop the kissing scene from happening Kendall who is invited by Jo to come to the set to see that there's nothing going on repeatedly messes up the scene by yelling cut using megaphones etc. Because he gets upset the director then locks him away from the set. Kendall ends up seeing Jo and Jett kissing from a TV in the room he was locked in and he seems upset about it. Big Time Girlfriends *Kendall and Jo's busy schedules keep them from seeing each other. *Kendall believes that it's better to see Jo for one minute every day than not at all. *Kendall and Jo have a one-minute date and do many things. *At the end of their date Kendall and Jo kiss for the second time the first being in Big Time Concert. *On the first Boyfriend music video Jo played as Kendall's Girlfriend. Big Time Halloween *Kendall is having a hard time keeping his true nature from Jo and keeps running off on their dates. Katie and his mom say that he should tell her the truth and if she really does care about him she will accept him the way he is which is a werewolf. However Kendall refuses to. *At the Big Night performance Kendall Logan James and Carlos turn into normal humans. However the effect is temporary so in the end Jo finally sees Kendall's werewolf form. *It is revealed that Jo knew Kendall was a werewolf from the beginning because of his behavior (all the hair on his clothes chasing cars marking his territory) and said that was the reason that she always brings a Frisbee to every date. *In the end Jo who already knew Kendall's true nature as a werewolf still accepted him the way he was and still dated him. Big Time Sneakers *When Jo's publicist wants the press to think that she is dating her co-star Jett Kendall and Jo must hide their relationship. Doing so requires many different disguises whilst Kendall just wants to go to the zoo with Jo. *At first Jo wants to fake break-up with Jett but her publicist says that this would make her look bad and cut her off the show. Therefore she fake dates Jett. However, because she is tired of using disguises just to be together with Kendall the two of them finally went on a date with him. *Kendall is sitting at the other table next to her. *Their relationship gets even more complicated when Gustavo shows a videotape of Jo and Kendall kissing. *To put an end to the entire rumor Kendall and Jo set Jett out in disguise. However the date didn't go as planned because on the date Jo is sitting with Kendall and Jett is standing up next to the llama enclosure. Jett gets "close" to a llama and becomes Hollywood Hottest Couple (with the llama). *In the end Jett comes to the movie or series premiere with the Llama while Jo attends it with Kendall and they make their relationship official to the media. *Kendall and Jo kiss again but while in disguise (Jo as a man and Kendall as a woman). *Gustavo and Kelly pointed out that Jo and Kendall were present and making them Hollywood’s hottest couple. Big Time Pranks *Katie Jo and Camille try to prank James Kendall and Carlos with a pie however, it backfires and hits Camille instead. It turned out to be a trap so that the girls can get the boys. Fortunately they survive by using Gustavo as a human shield. *Jo and Kendall are head-to-head and about to spray each other with rotten milk when Mr. Bitters comes from the elevator and starts throwing jam over them. Kendall wasn’t hit but Jo was. After Mr. Bitters left because he's out of jam Kendall goes toward Jo who is lying on the floor with a blob of jam on her shirt and said "Jo!" she replied "Is it bad?" Kendall "It's going to leave a nasty stain" Jo "If I don't treat this I'll never get it out. Good luck!" and kisses him on the cheek. *In the end the prank war was a tie and Kendall along with Katie were declared winners. Jo is the one who puts the prank crowns on both Kendall and Katie. Big Time Christmas *After doing last minute shopping with the boys Kendall gets back to the Palm Woods and gives Jo a present which is a baby's first birthday frame. Kendall corrects it by saying "No it's our first Christmas frame. Well it will be when you put a picture of us in it." *Jo gives him a hockey stick wrapped in wrapping paper with a mistletoe hanging off of it. After showing Kendall the mistletoe she says "Just kiss me under the mistletoe." and they do. Big Time Crush * When Kendall asked Jo on a date to see the new movie 'Kiss and Tell' Kendall said that they would be having a double date with Carlos and his unknown date. *Jo and Kendall help Carlos to find a date to see the movie. At first they use speed dating. It doesn't work so Jo and Kendall try to find the ideal girl for Carlos. Jo is in charge of getting Carlos ready for the date while Kendall finds him a date. *After Kendall returns with Carlos' date Candy Jo says that she also set Carlos up on a date with Megan. *Jo and Kendall get in a fight to determine who will be Carlos' date to the movie. Jo then said to Kendall "I think you want Carlos to go out with Candy because you think she's hot.” In addition, Kendall replied "I don't want to date some hot girl I want to date you!" which then followed by "Wow! That came out wrong!" *In the end the plan was ruined and Carlos didn't get a date to the movie. Jo is angry with Kendall and ends up leaving him at the movie to go shoe shopping with Candy and Megan. In the end James Carlos Logan and Kendall all watch the movie together without dates. Big Time Beach Party *Big Time Rush gets their first #1 record and they go to Griffin's beach house in Malibu for a beach party. While they're imagining their time at the beach house Kendall is dreaming that he spends the whole day making out with Jo. *When the beach party bus is ready Jo is dressed up in a snowsuit Kendall is confused but he becomes upset when he hears that Jo has to do a pre-shoot for her series. Although she does promise that as soon as the shoot is done she will go to the beach. Before leaving, Jo gives him a goodbye kiss. *Kendall already bought a new beach blanket for him and Jo to sit on and do stuff. *At the beach Kendall met a new fan named Sandy who was crazy for him. She took some pictures with him and changed his online status making her his new girlfriend. When Jo found out she immediately called Kendall but before Kendall could explain everything Sandy hung up the call and threw his phone into the pool. *To get rid of Sandy Kendall asks the Jennifers to pretend to be his multiple girlfriends. However, Sandy isn't jealous. Instead she takes a picture of Kendall with the Jennifers and uploads it. Soon Jo calls the blonde Jennifer and asks Kendall for some explanation but before Kendall can finish Sandy throws Jennifer's phone again. This leaves Jo confused and angry on the line. *Jo then she called Guitar Dude to ask what happened with Kendall. Then when Guitar Dude asked Kendall Sandy threw Guitar Dude's phone. Jo was upset and was left still confused. *After Kendall won the drag race Sandy who was upset and got back together with her old boyfriend confronted Kendall and said that Kendall was winning the drag race to impress her and she took him back. Kendall then rejected Sandy by saying "Sandy there is nothing between us. Jo is my girlfriend and she's the only one I want sitting next to me on that blanket.” Just after Kendall finished there was a sound of Jo's voice saying "Really?” It turns out that Jo was calling Camille to ask what was going on. Camille gave her phone to Kendall and Jo said "Don't leave that beach. I'm on my way." *Finally Jo arrives at Russell Brand's beach party when Kendall is on stage. They look at each other from the distance. Jo is holding on to their beach blanket and Kendall is smiling, waving his hand to her and blowing her a kiss. Big Time Break-Up *Jo gets a movie deal and she has to go to New Zealand for 3 years and breaks up with Kendall. *Jo decides to stay with Kendall (showing that she'd rather stay with Kendall than getting a once in a lifetime opportunity). Kendall then feels bad that she's missing the opportunity of a lifetime because he wants what's best for her and acts disgusting to get Jo to break up with him. *Jo tries to say that she loves him but is too nervous about what he will say back. *Jo's screen saver on her phone is a photo of Kendall. Because she loves him. *Jo realizes what Kendall was trying to do at the restaurant (showing that she knows him really well) and gives him a goodbye kiss. *When it is time for Jo to go to the airport Kendall says good-bye but forgets the goodbye kiss, causing James Carlos and Logan to take him to the airport. *Kendall gets to Jo before she passes security (showing that he really wants to say goodbye) and gives her a good-bye kiss and they break up. *They kiss before Jo's flight. *Worldwide is a song Gustavo wrote (probably for Kendall) and it explains much of what happened in the episode. Big Time Single *Kendall is very depressed about Jo leaving. *Carlos James and Logan try to help keep Kendall's mind off of Jo. *Kendall got his heart fixed thanks to Carlos James and Logan and the new summer single If I Ruled the World. Big Time Rocker *Kendall mentioned that he didn't want to flirt with Lucy because he wasn't over his relationship with Jo yet. *Kendall makes it clear how he's lost Jo after she moved to New Zealand and how he doesn't need a new one anytime soon. Season 3 Big Time Returns *Kendall is very hesitant about liking Lucy back because he is still in love with Jo. Big Time Surprise *Kendall mentions Jo to Lucy. *Jo finally returns and Kendall is shocked to see her back. *Jo sees Kendall kissing Lucy and is shocked. *Jo looks shocked and upset seeing Kendall & Lucy kiss because she is still in love with him. Big Time Decision * Kendall must choose between Jo and Lucy. *Kendall still has feelings for Jo. *Kendall has a big smile on his face when looking at Jo. *Kendall chooses Jo in the end. Big Time Babysitting *Kendall calls Jo Baby. *Kendall and Jo are back together in this episode. They try to build their relationship back up. *Kendall sets up a picnic for him and Jo *Kendall accidentally calls Jo "Lucy". *Kendall writes a love song for Jo *Jo and Kendall decide to start all over again. *Kendall makes them restart by pretending that she just moved into the Palm Woods *Kendall and Jo go to the Hall of Fame Awards as a couple *When Puppy Dog throws up on stage Jo buries her face in Kendall's chest and Kendall holds her close to his body so she is safe and secure. Big Time Gold *Kendall gets Jo a gold necklace. *Jo forgives Kendall for messing things up. *Kendall and Logan accidentally break the necklace in half but Jo (and Camille) still use it as a bracelet. Season Four Big Time Scandal *Jo helps Kendall make things right with Lucy after her new song is about breaking up with Kendall. *Jo helps Kendall sneak into Lucy's press conference. Big Time Lies *Kendall lies to Jo to keep Jo from finding out Lucy flirted with him. Big Time Tour Bus *Kendall does FaceTalk with Jo. *He tries many times to see Jo without the guys bothering him. *In the video Carlos posted Kendall kisses Jo on the cheek. Big Time Pranks II *Kendall at first won't let Jo get Pranked and yells No!" and then says "Okay. I'll avenge you next year." He then kisses her cheek. Big Time Rides *Kendall teaches Jo how to drive a stick shift. *They "break up" in this episode but then get back together after they kiss. *Kendall kisses Jo on the cheek before running from Gustavo after they borrowed his car. Jendall Fan Representation Jendall's official symbols and representation. *Official Place The Palm Woods Pool Kendall and Jo first met there they shared their first kiss there and they celebrated Jo's birthday together there. *Color Yellow Kendall and Jo are both blonde. *Song Worldwide because it's the song Kendall sang about Jo when she left for a movie deal. *Drink Smoothies they often get pink and blue smoothies together when on dates. They are also sometimes referred to as the "He/She Smoothies". *Sport Judo when Kendall tried to get closer to Jo he tried doing things she liked. She tries to teach Kendall Judo. *Gesture The Goodbye Kiss in several episodes when Jo and Kendall dated they kiss goodbye every time shown in several episodes of season 2 and some episodes of season 3. Jendall Songs *Nothing Even Matters *Worldwide *Any Kind of Guy *Stuck *Til' I Forget About You *No Idea *Want U Back by Cher Lloyd *1+1 by Beyonce *Flaws and All by Beyonce *I Miss You by Beyonce Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationships